Stratholme
}|[[Bilde: }]]| }} Stratholme - Sted: } - Populasjon: } - Rase: } - Siste boss: } } }} Stratholme var den byen som lå lengst nord i kongeriket Lordaeron, og det var her Sølvhåndens Orden (Order of the Silver Hand) ble opprettet. Svøpen sin hovedstad i Lordaeron, Stratholme er en by av ond og mørk magi. Den gale prinsen Arthas knuste Stratholme i den tredje krigen, kort tid etterpå flyttet de vandøde inn. Kel’Thuzad reiste vandøde bygninger blant menneskeruinene og hans nekropolis, Naxxramas, svever over byen og heller sine skitne gasser inn i gatene. Vandøde og åndemanere beskytter byen mens gargoyler og isdrager beskytter himmelen. Giftig oransje gass oser fra bygningene og forgifter levende skapninger, som omgjør dem til tjenere av svøpen. Kel’Thuzads lov er absolutt, og herifra strekkes hans skelettaktige hender for å kontrollere det rundtliggende Plaguelands. thumb|250px|en av Stratholmes gater. Stratholme er den største byen etter Lordaerons hovedstad, og ble ødelagt av Prins Arthas under de første timene av den tredje krigen. Han massakrerte byens innbyggere etter at de hadde blitt infisert av de vandødes pest. Stratholme brenner den dag i dag, og distriktene har blitt splittet mellom den overivrige Scarlet Crusade ledet av Grand Crusader Dathrohan, og svøpens styrker ledet av dødsridder Baron Rivendare. Rykter har seg at en fjerde Caverns of Time-vinge vil bli åpnet i Wrath of the Lich King, og vil bli satt til Stratholme på tidspunktet rett før dets ødeleggelse. I instansen blir du trolig satt til å assistere Arthas i å rydde byen fra de vandødes invasjon. Historie Den andre krigen Det opprinnelige Stratholme var en havneby bygd på den nordøstre kanten av Darrowmere-innsjøen. Stratholme var alliansens hovedkilde til olje i nord. under den andre krigen gjorde den seg klar til å levere store mengder olje til kongedømmene i den vestlige delen av Lordaeron. Hordene saboterte raffineriene og plattformer for å stoppe deres forsendelse, og ødela byen. Ved ødeleggelsen av Stratholme ble alliansens forsynsrute til Quel’Thalas splittet. I begynnelsen av den andre krigen var Stratholme, spesifikt Alonsus Chapel, stedet der erkebiskop Alonsus Faol opprettet den hellige orden, Riddere av Sølvhånden, og fikk sine første 5 medlemmer, deriblant Uther the Lightbringer og Saiden Dathrohan Senere Stratholme ble visstnok gjenoppbygget i det nordlige Lordaeron etter den andre krigen. I sine storhetsdager, huset denne juvelen av menneskehetens største og stolteste nasjon nesten 25000 folk, og inkluderte mange velkjente bygninger, fra the Glorious Keep til Fras Siabis berømte tobakksbutikk. Den tredje krigen Rett før den tredje krigen var nesten hele byens populasjon blitt massakrert av Arthas, som mente at den eneste måten å holde de infiserte (men enda ikke omdannede) innbyggerne ut av hendene til Mal’Ganis var ved å rense (drepe) dem; majoriteten av de overlevende forlot med Jaina Proudmoore. Når Arthas ble kalt tilbake til Northrend, etablerte Lich overherren Kel’Thuzad Stratholme som sin hovedstad og posisjonerte hans festning, nekropolisen Naxxramas, over den ruinerte byen. I dag Stratholme er det nest største befestede stedet holdt av Svøpen i hele Lordaeron. Sykdommen som sørger for at hele det østlige Plaguelands er korrupt kommer fra byen. Den tidligere adelsmannen Baron Rivendare som ble dødsridder kontrollerer svøpens-styrkene i byen under. Baron Rivendare koordinerer the Lich Kings anstrengelser i Plaguelands, hvor han konstant kjemper mot styrkene til Argent Dawn. Noen mener at Stratholme er et av de farligste stedene utenfor Northrend. I dag huser byen et par hundre Scarlet Crusade-krigere fra Crimson Legionen som kjemper heroisk (eller fanatisk, avhengig av hvem du spør) mot de tusen vandøde. Sammendrag Funnet i: Eastern Plaguelands 5 spillere maks(før patch 1.10 var 10 spillere maks) Når man først går inn i Stratholme stenges portene. Den eneste veien ut er derfor ved å kjempe seg bort til service inngangen (nøkkelen er holdt av Magistrate Barthilas), også kjent som ”bakdøren”, eller ved å bruke hearthstone eller ved å bruke en mage portal for å komme deg ut. Hvis noen allerede er ved bakdør-inngangen kan de bruke en spak for å slippe andre inn. Stratholme er delt opp i to deler, Scarlet siden eller ”den levende siden”, som går fra hovedinngangen inn til den Scarlet Crusade- kontrollerte bydelen, og Scourge-siden, eller ”den vandøde siden”, som man også kan få adgang til via hovedinngangen, men her blir service-inngangen oftere brukt (som man trenger en nøkkel til, eller Lockpicking på 300) til Scourge-slakterhuset. Ingeniører kan også sprenge opp porten med Powerful Seaforium Charge. Hvis du gjør det husk å ta med to, siden det er to porter å åpne. Stratholme Past I Wrath of the Lich King kan man dra til Stratholme Past og hjelpe Arthas å drepe innbyggerne. Dette via Caverns of Time. Dette er sagt å bli den siste Caverns of Time vingen, noe som er trist. Noe som er bra, er at du vil se Arthas før han ble den vandøde death knighten vi har I dag. Du vil også se Uther the Lightbringer og Jaina Proudmore. Du kan også høre replikkene deres fra WarCraft 3. Handlingen finner sted I Stratholme og Plaguewood, og du kan ikke gå utenfor. Men det er artig å se Eastern Plaguelands uten Necromancerne og andre vandøde. Noe annet bra er at vi får se Mal'Ganis. Dreadlorden var det Arthas trodde var The Scourge's leder.